If We Where a Movie
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: Hi there. Me again. Okay this story is about a girl who eventually loses evrything,and falls in love with one of the Loonatics. Also only rated T for one word. RevxOCxTech
1. Gifts of something?

Hey there this is my first try at a Loonatics story please take it easy on me. Well anyway I don't own the Loonatics or Acmetropolis, but i do own Will and Sophie.

Key:

"specking"

thinking

* * *

We see a petite girl carrying a vase of Black Aqua-rimmed roses following a teenage girl who was carrying a box full of gifts. The petite girl had long blond hair, and shining emerald eyes. She wore a ruffled blue skirt, and a cherry tee shirt, as well as little tennis shoes. She was about 7 years old. While the other was much older. The teenager was about 17 years old with long coffee brown hair in a ponytail with a few bangs on either side of her face. Her arctic azure eyes were filled with gentleness, love, and child like spirit. She wore an ebony American Eagle blouse that said "COMMUNITY COLLEGE" in big bold white capital letters, blue jeans, and a pair of matching black ½ inch heel boots that went to about mid-shin under her jeans. The teenager looked down at the girl, "Well Soph, are you ready?" she questioned. Sophie looked up at the teen. "Yes Will, I'm ready." 

Will nodded as they walked up to the door of the Loonatics tower. She knocked and was answered by Lexi. She looked at the two questionably. "Can I help you?" Sophie hid behind Will. " Yes, um you see I work at Acmetropolis Pre-School and Elementary School. A few of my students made a few things for you and the others as a thank you and some get well cards as well for the team after what happened the other day." Lexi started to smile. "Oh sure come in."

FF to outside of infirmary

"Well here is the infirmary. Slam just woke up, Duck and Ace are already awake, and Rev and Tech are checking the condition of the guys. I already contacted Tech and Rev so they won't be surprised. Go on in." "Thank you and this is yours." Will reached down and plucked a rose from the vase and handed it to Lexi. " Thank you! Its amazing." Will just smiled and walked into the infirmary with Sophie in tow. As the two walked in with Lexi following the guys stopped talking and just stared with Tech in mid-eye roll. Will and Sophie bowed in respect (it was Sophie's tradition but they both do it). "Abyssus (hello in Latin), Loonatics. My name is Will Turner, and this is my little 'sister' Sophie Cromwell. I work at Acmetropolis Pre-School and Elementary School. A few of my students made a few things for you as a thank you and some get well cards as well for the team after what happened the other day." She said almost exactly like she had said to Lexi.

"Wow really? Cool!" I didn't know people did that." Duck said. Ace hit him up side the head. "Ouch!" Ace turned to Will, "Sorry about that. He's not exactly the smart one on the team." Duck glared but all Will did was smile and laugh a bit. "It's alright. No hospital, No foul." She gently placed the box on the table near her and opened it. She gently took out a few containers, and set them aside. She separated the cards and small hand made toys into 6 piles. "Lexi these are yours." She handed a pile of pink/black gifts to Lexi. "Rev." she held up red/black gifts and where whisked away by Rev. "Wow-these-are-really-nice." "Tech" she handed Tech his emerald/black gifts. She walks over to the others. "Slam, Duck, Ace." And hands them their purple/black, orange/black, and yellow/black gifts.

"Thanks." They all say. "And finally these." She bends down Sophie and gently talks to her. "Go ahead Sophie. You can do it." Sophie nervously nods. Then she walks over to Rev and sets the vase on the ground, pulls out a rose, wipes the bottom, and gives it to him. Rev gently takes it and smells it. "Wow-this-is-really-sweet. –I-have-never-seen-a-more-beautiful-rose. –Thank-You." He gently bends down and gives her a hug. She giggles then goes to give the others their roses. She hands one to Tech and he lightly pats her on the head and thanks her. Slam in a strange way thanks her when he gets his. "Hey thanks kid." Duck says when he gets his. Then Ace ruffles her hair when she gives him his.

Then Sophie runs over and stands next to Will. Will smiles and gestures to the containers on the table next to her. "These are a few treats the class helped me make. There's homemade cinnamon cookies in the blue, chocolate in the red, and oatmeal in the orange. I also made some homemade soup in the pot. Its still warm." Ace looks over to her, "Hey thanks but you didn't have to do this." She just waves off his comment. "It was no problem at all. The entire class enjoyed it."

"Well i should be going. I have alot of work to do." Will folds up the box, then feels some one pull on her jean leg. She looks down and sees Sophie. "Don't forget about what David wanted to give them." "Oh Sophie I don't think they'd be interested." That got Lexi's attention. "What might we not be interested in?" Will looks at her then pulls out an envelope and hands it to her. "Me and a few Friends of mine have a band and they wanted you to come to are Benifent Concert this afternoon, but i keep telling them that you wouldn't be interested. BUT NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO. I swear all they want is some publicity." She then glares of to the side and whispers, "Dumbasses." but only Tech and Rev hear her luckilly.

* * *

Well thats it for now. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Please R+R. Also i need help deciding who sould be with her. Tech or Rev. **HELP ME OUT PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. The home

I do not own Loonatics only Sophie and Will.

Last time on If We Where a Movie:

"Well I should be going. I have allot of work to do." Will folds up the box, then feels some one pull on her jean leg. She looks down and sees Sophie. "Don't forget about what David wanted to give them." "Oh Sophie I don't think they'd be interested." That got Lexi's attention. "What might we not be interested in?" Will looks at her then pulls out an envelope and hands it to her. "Me and a few Friends of mine have a band and they wanted you to come to are Benefit Concert this afternoon, but I keep telling them that you wouldn't be interested. BUT NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO. I swear all they want is some publicity." She then glares of to the side and whispers, "Dumbasses." but only Tech and Rev hear her luckily.

They just looked at her. She blinks, "What?" They just shook their heads, "Nothing." Lexi turned to Will, "We'd be happy to come. The guy's injuries should be healed by then." "Really?" Will said surprised. Tech nodded, "Sure it will be a nice break from everything."

Will smiled really big and had to use all her will (haha not funny) power not to scream and hug them all. She bowed deeply and thanked them. "No problem." Ace says. "My friends will be very happy. I shall let them know immediately. Well come on Sophie. Lets not take up any more of their time." She gathers the box and opens the door for Sophie. "I'll see you this afternoon then. Sayonara Loonatics." Will says as she holds the door. Sophie runs to the door, but just as she was about to leave she turned around and said, "Good Bye Rev." Then they left. "Wow Rev. It looks like you have a new girl friend." Duck commented. Rev just glared at him. "Well lets get you guys fixed up." Tech said. Everyone nodded.

FF to outside of Will's home

The Loonatics stared up at the house. It was a very simple one-story house. There was a sign in the yard that said to go to the backyard for the concert. They walked to the backyard


End file.
